


Unwilling Prey

by dark_shadow85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_shadow85/pseuds/dark_shadow85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the hunter becomes the hunted?  In a backwater town in North Carolina the hunt finds Sam and Dean while they are taking some down-time.  </p><p>Warnings: Contains Violence, Non-Con, rape and torture.  The story does get graphic in some areas and is not for those who don’t enjoy excessive violence, so if it’s not your cup of tea you may want to pass this one by.  Set in Season 8 and can have spoilers up to episode 8.07.</p><p>This story was written for the 2012 Kink_bigbang (http://kink-bigbang.livejournal.com/) .  What can I say, I couldn’t decide if I wanted to try a tentacle story or a sex pollen type story—so this is the result.  We have a hybrid!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Art Post: Be sure to check out the wonderful art from deadflowers5. She did a fantastic job! http://deadflowers5.livejournal.com/126204.html

Dean opened the door to the small cottage they were currently staying in. He stepped out on to the sagging front porch and took in the faded white picket fence. At one time this had been someone’s home, probably a married couple. He could imagine the husband tending the lawn that was now overgrown with weeds and bare patches. The wife had probably spent hours on the small gardens next to the cottage. When he closed his eyes, he could smell the roses that had now gone wild. 

The house had seen better days, just like he and his brother Sam. After years of fighting evil with both taking a turn in Heaven and then Hell, literally, he knew they both were as worn as the dwelling they now stayed in. After their latest hunt where Dean had found himself infected with a Specter that sought revenge, he realized that since he’d come back from Purgatory, they had not stopped.

So after driving with a silent little brother for over 14 hours he decided maybe it was time for them to take a day or two to work things out and get back on track. He didn’t remember what he’d said to his brother while under the influence, but Garth had told him it was pretty harsh. He could imagine with their history all the things he could have brought up and from Sam’s reaction, he must have unloaded quite a bit of stored up crap. 

But Sam had it wrong if he thought he was angry with him. He was just having trouble getting back into the swing of being back. Sure he was having problems understanding what could have made Sam stop hunting, especially when he knew for people like them there was no other option. Not many people understood the dangers out there and to ignore it, didn’t make it any less real. 

Yet he also understood being burned out. Before Purgatory, he had been wondering if maybe it was time for him to stop hunting as well. As Sam mentioned, there was never an end to the evil out there and no matter how much they tried, there would also be something else that got away. But when he was fighting for his life every day, killing monsters with Benny and Cas, there had been a feeling of finally understanding his role. He had the skills to kill the evil out there and for the first time, he let himself enjoy it. 

There was no guilt, no second guessing as he fought to stay alive in Purgatory. Life was brought down to kill or be killed. His only regret and the true source of his current anger, was that he hadn’t been able to save Cas. Even now, his mind saw the final moments before he was sucked back to earth, Cas reaching out to him to save him. It was a vision that haunted his nightmares and made him want to strike out. Unfortunately, the closest person to him had been Sam.

“So what do you want to do today Dean?” Sam asked quietly as he joined him on the front porch.

Dean glanced at the stream that ran not far from the property line. If you listened carefully you could hear the sound of the waterfall located a short way up the mountainside. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, once again letting himself realize that he really was back. A hand on his shoulder caused him to look into the concerned eyes of his younger sibling.

“We don’t have to do anything if you just want to relax here Dean. The Impala could use a tune up…” His brother nodded towards the dark car, a smile on his face. “This time I can actually help with more than holding the wrench.”

Dean huffed. “So now you’re the master mechanic?”

“I did fix her up after…” Sam paused and swallowed before he looked off into the distance. “…anyway, I understand now why you worked on her so much before. It is kind of relaxing.” 

The oldest Winchester smiled as he clapped a hand on his brother’s shoulder. He hadn’t missed the hesitation or the sadness that had filled his brother’s countenance when he’d mentioned the past year. They still had to talk about what really happened but for now, Dean was willing to just be for a little while. “Well we don’t have any supplies yet, so I think we should go into town and at least stock up a bit. Maybe pick up a couple of fishing poles...”

Sam chuckled. “Dean when was the last time you fished?”

“I can fish…” 

“Dynamite doesn’t count Dean…” Sam replied.

“That was one time! Besides, you have to admit it was easier than sitting around and waiting for them to find the hook.” Dean remarked as he turned to head back into the dwelling to retrieve his jacket and wallet. He listened as his brother continued to chuckle softly on the front porch. For a moment, it was like it had been before all this crap began. Garth was right, they should be focused on being together after all that had happened and forget about the rest. In the end it didn’t matter.

“Last one to the car buys dinner!” Dean yelled as he ran past a startled Sam. As he heard the aggravated huff coming from his sibling, he smiled. Yep, the rest really didn’t matter—especially when he could trick Sam into buying him dinner.

xxXXxxXXxx

Sam glanced over the menu at his older brother and smiled as he saw him eyeing the young waitress at the diner. Ever since their blow up, it was almost like old times with his brother. He wasn’t fooled. They still had issues to work out. But at least Dean wasn’t holding him at arms length anymore. If he closed his eyes, he could almost believe they hadn’t spent the last year apart.

He really did understand why Dean had been acting the way he had since his return from Purgatory. It had taken time for his brother to realize that he was back. When Sam had returned from Hell, he remembered what it felt like. The fear that you’d wake up and find out what you thought was real…was in fact just a dream. So often while he’d been in Hell, he remembered dreaming of days just like this. 

Sitting in a small diner in small town America with his brother; watching as Dean hit on the local female attractions while ordering food that would surely clog his arteries later in life always brought a smile to his face. It was the routine, the familiarity of it all that brought him solace. The truth was, he really didn’t mind hunting with his brother. He just never saw that as his whole life. Other hunters managed to balance ‘normal’ life with the hunting life—why couldn’t he? 

After he thought Dean had died and he’d been left alone, again, it had been too much for him to bear. At first he’d continued to hunt. He didn’t know what else to do. But without Dean, the life felt empty and without meaning for him. Sure there had been a few hunters still out there, but none of them were his brother. So he’d hunted alone, driving himself until he was beyond exhausted. Then he’d hit a dog and his life had changed. 

Even though things hadn’t worked out with Amelia, he didn’t regret the time they spent together. For the first time in his life, he was able to actually enjoy each day for what it was without worrying about what tomorrow would bring. He had been able to just exist. For a time, he’d dropped from hunting even though he still kept a wary eye on things. It had been what he needed at the time and it was something he wanted to feel again. He just wished he could explain it to Dean.

Of course, first he had to figure it out for himself. Unlike before, he now had choices. He could continue to hunt, stop hunting or do something in between. His decisions no longer held the world hostage. If he didn’t hunt, someone might die, but the world would go on the next day and the next. The question though was, did he really want to stop?

“You going to order soon Francis?” Dean asked as he tapped the menu with his finger. “I know the menu has some big words, but surely you’ve had time to decipher them by now…”

“Shut up Dean.” Sam muttered as he folded the menu and placed it on the table. He glanced up at the young girl and quickly placed his order. He watched as her smile brightened as she turned to take his big brother’s order. When she walked away, he couldn’t help himself as he coughed behind his hand “Jailbait!”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Seriously Sam. There’s nothing wrong with window shopping…”

“Only if you want to spend the next twenty years viewing the world from a prison cell.” Sam chuckled. “Besides, I thought we were going fishing?”

“I am fishing Sammy…” Dean winked as he smiled up at the young girl when she placed their drinks in front of them. Sam could see she was smitten with his brother but he also knew Dean wasn’t really interested. 

“I should have known…” Sam replied as he glanced outside the window. The town was pretty small with just a few shops on the main street. It was the kind of place where everyone knew everyone. Yet there were a fair number of tourists who went through the area on their way to the mountain resorts. Dean had picked the perfect spot for their vacation. 

“So, while I go grab the fishing gear, you want to stop by the market and start picking up supplies?” Dean asked as he followed Sam’s gaze out the window.

“Sure you don’t want me to get the fishing gear? I mean, you are a bit rusty…” Sam smirked as Dean looked at him with his own matching grin.

“I’ll show you rusty. The last one to catch a fish has to clean and cook all of them.” Dean challenged. Sam thought about it for a second before he replied.

“Fine, but you have to use a traditional fishing pole and bait—no dynamite.”

Dean laughed. “Sammy boy, I don’t need anything fancy to beat you on my worst day…”

xxXXxxXXxx

The dark haired man leaned back in the booth and listened to the two men talking. It had been a long time between feedings for him. He had to be careful or else hunters would get on his trail. For a brief moment he wondered if he should move on, but there was something about the two men that drew him to them. He’d only caught a quick glimpse of them, but it was enough to make his cock take notice. 

The fact that they were just passing through worked to his advantage. No one in town would miss either one of them. From the sounds of it, they were staying close by but not in town. It was another bonus. He knew the meaning of patience but the fact that it had been months since his last conquest made him believe this was an acceptable risk. If he waited much longer, he’d have to give into his instincts and things could get messy.

No, he’d figure out a way to capture his prey but first he’d have to find a place to keep him safe while he fed. Once that was done, then the hunt would begin. It was the part he loved the most. Sure the feeding was also fun and of course over the years, he’d learned how to play with his food to draw out the pleasure for him. But it was the moment when the prey realized it was captured that thrilled him the most.

He listened as the waitress began chatting to one of the young men. “So you aren’t staying in town?”

“No sweetheart, we’re staying a few miles out of town.” The husky male voice answered.

“Oh, you’re the ones who rented the old Johnson place aren’t you?” The waitress continued. “My mother told me two young men had rented the place. She’s the one who handles the rental of a lot of the properties around here. So will you be staying long then?”

“We’re just here for a few days to relax and do some fishing…” The other voice answered.

“Well then maybe I’ll see you two boys around…” 

“Maybe…” Husky voice answered. He smiled as he heard the soft huff from the other man before he responded. “Come on big brother—if you want to catch any fish, you need to get those supplies.”

So they were brothers. That would certainly make things a little easier. The creature stood quickly and dropped some money on the table to pay for his bill. He had some things to get ready before could begin the hunt.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam sat on the bank and watched as Dean cast his line once again out into the fast running stream. He chuckled as his brother cursed when the line appeared to get caught in more of the debris that littered the bottom of the stream. “Do you need some help big brother?”

“Shut up Sam. You’re just lucky I let you take that spot.” Dean groused as he tried to pull his line free with little success. “Crap, at this rate, I’m not going to even have any line left to fish with.” 

“You could always try to talk them to death…” Sam replied as he calmly sat on a log and watched his own line sway with the current. A storm further up the mountains meant the river was churning as the extra water rushed downstream. Even the roar from the waterfall located just a short way downstream from where they were currently fishing seemed to be louder.

Dean stood in the water near the edge of the stream. He’d insisted on buying wading gear but Sam had refused to stand in the frigid stream. As he watched his brother continue to struggle with his line, the youngest Winchester couldn’t stop the smile that formed on his face. It reminded him of better times. One of the few good memories of his childhood was of them fishing with their Dad. As he recalled, Dean hadn’t had much luck then either. Fishing took patience which was not something his brother had in spades. Unless of course he was hunting, then he’d have the patience of a saint.

“Face it Sammy, even the fish know better than to be in the stream right now. I say we call it a day and just head into town for dinner.” Dean pulled his knife out and quickly sliced the line. Unfortunately for his brother, one of the rocks he was standing on shifted at the same time as the line being set free. With a startled yell, the oldest Winchester fell into the stream.

At first Sam laughed but as his brother’s body remained face down in the water and began to be pulled further into the center of the river, he realized something was wrong. The young hunter dropped his pole and jumped into the stream. “DEAN!” Sam yelled as he made a desperate grab for his brother but the fast moving waters pulled him from his reach. Sam could feel the pull of the water on his own body as he fought to keep himself from being pulled towards the center.

Suddenly Dean sputtered and began to flail. “ARGH! Sammy? What are you doing?” The oldest Winchester coughed as he wiped water from his eyes before swimming back towards Sam. For a moment the youngest Winchester wanted to laugh but just as he was about to respond he saw his brother’s eyes widen before he yelled a warning. “LOOK OUT!”

Sam felt something large strike his side with enough force to knock the air from his lungs. The water pulled him further downstream as he struggled to pull in a full breath. He watched Dean change direction and begin to swim downstream towards him. “No! Go Back Dean!” Sam managed but he could tell from the look on his brother’s face that he wasn’t going to listen. The sound of water falling over rocks became louder as the two men struggled.

The youngest Winchester watched as his brother surged past him briefly to grab onto a downed log that stuck out from the river’s bank. Sam reached for the extended hand and managed to grab hold even as the water continued to pummel his body. “Hold on Sammy!” Dean ordered as he struggled to pull the young hunter towards the shore. 

For a moment it appeared that Dean was winning until his hand slipped from the branch. It was clear Sam’s weight combined with the pull of the water was going to drag them both away from safety. He glanced up at his brother’s face for a moment. For a year he’d missed seeing him. The hole his death caused had never been filled no matter how hard he’d tried. He couldn’t go through that again and survive.

“Sammy No!” Dean cried as Sam released his hold and let the water take him.

xxXXxxXXxx

Dean watched in horror as his brother’s body was swept downstream away from him. For a moment time flickered and another face stared back at him.

“Cas, hold on damn it! We can both make it!” The angel’s hand was clasped in his own for a brief moment before with a soft smile, Cas let him go. As the doorway closed Dean screamed. “CAS NO!”

The hunter shook the memory from his view and watched in horror as his brother’s body disappeared around the bend in the river. If he didn’t do something quick, Sam would go over the falls. “Not this time!” Dean said to himself as he slammed his fist into the water before he pulled his body back towards the shore. He stood for a second; swaying a bit before he turned to run along the bank. 

Ever since he’d come back from Purgatory he’d felt anger towards his younger brother. But now all he could feel was fear. As he continued to run he realized that he’d been disappointed over Sam not looking for him and he’d been upset that while he’d been fighting for the life of himself, Benny and Cas—Sam had been holed up with a new girlfriend and a new life. But now none of that mattered. Garth had been right, he should have just accepted what he had now and forget about the past. Hopefully it wouldn’t be too late.

As he came around the bend in the river he stopped and grinned at the sight before him. His younger brother had managed to get himself closer to shore. Dean surged forward and watched as Sam slowly began to crawl onto the river bank. “Sammy!” Dean called out before he pulled his little brother the last few inches up the bank. He reached out with a shaking hand to wipe the dark hair from his brother’s eyes. It had been too close. “Hey, you okay?”

Sam coughed and winced as he wrapped a hand around his ribs. “Yeah, I think so…you?”

Dean grinned. “Well to be honest, I pictured my fish being a bit smaller…”

A soft chuckle was followed by another cough. Dean helped his brother to his feet and waited to make sure he could stand on his own before he began to walk back towards the cabin they had rented. “I hear they have apple pie for dessert tonight at the diner.”

Sam nodded. “Sounds like a plan Dean…”

After they showered and changed into dry clothes, the two brothers headed into town. Dean glanced over at Sam and noticed he was still holding his arm against his side. “You sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine Dean. S’not like I haven’t had bruised ribs before.” Sam replied as he continued to look out the window. “Besides it’s not like we’re on a hunt. By the time we get back to it, I’ll be almost as good as new.”

“Well next time, don’t jump in after me. We both could have drowned out there Sam.” Dean saw his brother’s shoulders stiffen.

“Not happening Dean…not again.” Sam said softly.

Dean could hear the underlying pain in his little brother’s voice. It was still hard for him to accept that Sam had not looked for him but if he was honest with himself, even if Sam had known he survived how would he have gotten him out? The thought of Sam making another deal or doing something as desperate as the last time he tried to save him caused his skin to crawl.

“Look Sammy. I could have gotten myself back to shore without your help…” Dean heard the sharp inhaled breath.

“You mean like you did before. No matter how hard I’ve tried, not once have I been able to be there for you when it counted. You’re right Dean, you don’t need me. That’s why I don’t know why you think you need me with you now.” Sam turned to look at Dean. “The truth is, you’ve never needed me Dean. Now that you don’t have to be responsible for me any longer, you can be free to do what you want for a change.”

“And what if I want to hunt with my little brother?” Dean asked quietly.

Sam sighed. “I’m here Dean…”

“Yeah, but for how long?” Dean shook his head. “Look, we’re on vacation, so let’s just relax for now—take it one day at a time and see where we end up, okay?” Dean saw his brother nod.

“Sure Dean, but just one thing…”

“What?”

“I vote we don’t do any more fishing…”

Dean laughed as he pulled the Impala into the parking lot. The two exited the car and entered the diner, the oppressive atmosphere from before was gone as they bantered back and forth over dinner. Neither noticed the dark eyes that tracked their movements or the smile on the man who listened in on their conversations.

Sam stood and dropped his napkin on the table. “I’m going to use the bathroom and then meet you at the car…”

“Hey, I thought you were paying for dinner?” Dean responded as he signaled the waitress for the check.

“Just put it on my tab big brother…” Sam chuckled as he headed for the back of the diner. Dean watched as he disappeared only to be distracted by the pretty waitress.

“Can I get you anything else?”

“Not unless you can pry money from my brother’s wallet to pay the bill…” Dean smiled as he grabbed the check and went up to pay. He narrowed his eyes as he saw another man head back towards the bathroom. But then he knew his brother could handle himself. He’d give Sam a few more minutes before he ambled back; just to make sure everything was okay. After all, Sam had made it clear that he didn’t need his help earlier when he let go. 

xxXXxxXXxx

Sam was drying his hands when he heard the door open slowly. A grin played on his face before he spoke. “Seriously Dean, I think I can go to the bathroom without an escort! It hasn’t even been five minutes yet…ARGH!” The young hunter glanced up in the mirror for a brief moment while he reached up to try to pull the ‘tenticle?’ from around his throat. ‘What the hell?’

A low voice whispered in his ear. “You’ll come to me tonight. After your brother is asleep. Come alone to the end of the drive and wait for me. You won’t remember what happened here but you will obey me.”

The youngest Winchester shook his head no even as he felt a strange stinging sensation on the back of his neck. Suddenly his limbs felt weak and his head spun. He felt himself being lowered almost gently to the floor before the sound of the door opening and closing could be heard. Sam shook his head and tried to figure out what had happened, but the more he tried to remember, the foggier his brain seemed to get. 

He pulled himself up and turned on the faucet. The hunter dipped his hands into the cold water and splashed it on his face a few times before the strange fog seemed to clear. He gazed into the mirror for a moment, the confusion he was feeling cleared reflected back at him. Something had happened, but he couldn’t remember. He grabbed some paper towels and quickly dried his face and hands before he turned to return to his brother. He didn’t know why, but he wouldn’t feel safe until he was back at the cabin with Dean.

Sam walked quickly through the diner, his eyes looking around for something he couldn’t name. As he entered the parking lot, he was relieved to see the Impala parked where they left it; complete with an impatient big brother at her wheel. He quickly got into the passenger seat and sighed as the door closed. “Safe” filtered though his mind as he heard his brother start the car.

“What took you so long Sammy?” Dean asked as he pulled the car back onto the road that would lead them to the cabin. “Did you decide to get that waitress’s number after all? I mean, she really seemed to be into you…”

The young hunter looked out into the approaching darkness and shivered for a moment before he looked back at his older brother. “Did you see anything weird?”

Dean looked over, his eyes filled with concern before he glanced back at the road. “No, why?”

Sam sighed. “I don’t know. I just feel….”

“Your spidey senses going off again Sammy? That hasn’t happened for awhile has it?” Dean continued to drive towards their cabin but it was clear his attention was not completely on the road.

The truth was Sam had no idea why he suddenly felt this way. He still got bad vibes now and then but they were nothing like it was before the Yellow-Eyed Demon was killed. Still, he’d been a hunter long enough not to discount the sudden unease that filled him. “I think I’ll check to see if there is anything going on around here. Maybe you could check with Garth?”

Dean nodded. “Sure Sammy. Just relax, we’ll be home in a few moments…”

Sam smiled when he realized that his brother wasn’t making fun of him like he’d done in the past. It was clear Dean was taking his intuition at face value and even willing to help him check it out without the usual teasing. He wasn’t sure what to make of the change in his brother, but it felt good. 

A couple of hours later, Sam closed his laptop before he stood and stretched. Dean was sitting on the sofa watching some old movie on the television. He glanced up as Sam took a seat in the leather chair. “Did you find anything Sam?”

“Nothing…” Sam ran his hand behind his head and winced at the slight pain in his neck. For a moment he wondered why his neck was sore, but then he remembered his tumble in the river. “The area is totally quiet. Did Garth hear anything?”

“Nada. But he told me he’d keep his ears open and let us know if anything shows up.” Dean replied with a yawn. “You still think there’s something going on?”

Sam shrugged. “I don’t know Dean. Maybe it’s nothing but I can’t help but feel like…like I’m being watched.”

Dean stood and walked towards the window. He pulled the curtain aside and glanced into the darkness of the night. After a few moments, he checked the door, the salt lines and the wards to make sure everything was in place. Sam watched, a feeling of familiarity hitting him as his brother completed the routine he’d done hundreds of times before. “Well Sam, we are locked up tight. Nothing will get to us in here so I vote we go to bed and get some shut eye. We can check around the area in the morning to see if there are any signs of a visitor.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Sam replied as he followed Dean towards the bedroom. As he drifted off to sleep, he still couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. The sound of his brother’s soft snores filled the room as Sam sat up and quietly walked from the room. He paused for a moment and glanced back towards the bedroom before with a soft sigh, he opened the front door and walked out into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam slowly opened his eyes and groaned. His head felt like it was going to split open. He tried to reach up to rub his temples with his hand, but his arms wouldn’t move. As the rest of his senses came on-line, he realized a number of things at once. First he wasn’t in his bed at the cabin. He could feel thin rope netting beneath him which led him to his second surprise—he was hanging from the ceiling in some kind of swing. A swing where his arms were shackled above his head and his legs were spread and tied in a way to leave him spread wide open. As his eyes traveled down he sucked in a deep breath as he realized that he was also naked as the day he was born.

He could feel the cool air as it flowed over his exposed cock and balls. It was clear to him that the position he was bound in was not meant to just keep him contained. He closed his eyes and tried to take a deep breath. His bruised ribs reminded him that he wasn’t at one hundred percent. Still, he wasn’t going to just hang around and wait for whatever had captured him to come for a visit. 

First he flexed his wrists, slowly rotating them and pulling to see if he could pull his hands free. After a few moments of struggling it was clear he wouldn’t be able to get his hands out of the shackles. In fact, all he’d managed to do was make his body sway in a manner that left him feeling a little nauseated. For a moment, he closed his eyes and wondered if Dean was looking for him. In the past, it had never crossed his mind that his big brother wouldn’t try to find him. But lately doubt had surfaced in Sam’s mind.

He was still sure that his brother would have his back during a hunt. But Sam had been making it clear to Dean that he meant to leave again—would Dean think he had decided to return to Amelia? He’d told his brother more than once that he didn’t want to hunt any longer, would Dean believe he’d left? It always seemed to come back to the family business. 

At first after Dean’s death, he had tried to hunt, to keep up the family business. But nothing had filled the hole that his sibling’s death had left in his soul. The night he’d hit the dog on that lonely stretch of road, had been the night he had decided to just pack it in and disappear. What kind of hunter could he be when his heart and mind weren’t in the game? Then Amelia had come along. Two lost and damaged souls had managed to find each other and for a time; they had begun to heal. But then fate interceded. Her husband had returned and so had Dean.

Which left the two Winchesters where they were right now; both had changed over the past year and yet they hadn’t. Sam loved his brother and would still die for him just as he knew in his heart Dean felt the same. Yet just as it had been when Dean had retrieved him from Sanford, they were back to learning how to live with each other again. Only this time at least, there wasn’t a demon after them.

The sound of a door opening was followed by a shaft of light. A dark figure filled the doorway. Sam could see another room beyond. So he was in a house or cabin of some kind. A light was flicked on that caused him to blink rapidly at the sudden brightness. “I’m glad to see you’ve woken up Sam. I was beginning to think I’d have to start playing without you…”

“What do you want?” Sam demanded as he tried to pull himself up into more of a seated position in the swing. But the ropes and netting wouldn’t allow him much mobility. He jumped as a hand fondled his balls before trailing down lower to circle his exposed hole. A shudder ran down Sam’s spine as he realized the being’s intent.

“Just a little fun human, a small taste to satisfy my hunger and then I’ll let you go free.” The being answered as it moved further into the light. Sam noticed what looked like a normal man standing beside him. His shoulder length blonde hair was tied back into a pony tail. He was a little shorter than Sam but he looked like he was well built. Except for a slightly pudgy middle, the man obviously was in good physical shape. But it was the inhuman glow that filled the man’s eyes that verified the being was not human.

“You’re an incubus…” Sam guessed as he felt another hand slowly trail up his chest until it stopped to pinch one of his nipples. The young hunter winced at the sharp pain as the creature continued to twist and pull on the pebbled nub. 

“And how would you know about my kind human?” The dark eyes glared down at the trapped hunter. Sam swallowed while trying to conjure up some of his inner Dean. 

“Well I’m not exactly dressed to go out on the town. I should tell you though that I really don’t swing that way before this goes much farther…” Sam hissed as the being twisted his nipple until he thought it was going to come off. He struggled against the ropes, but all it did was aggravate his ribs. 

The incubus stepped back for a moment with a thoughtful look on his face before he spoke. “I should have figured it out sooner. It’s not the first time I’ve come across your kind. So you and your brother are hunters. Well no matter, by the time he figures out where you are, I’ll be long gone.”

“My brother and I killed one of your kind before; you won’t be able to run fast enough once my brother gets onto your scent. In fact, you should start running now…” Sam replied through gritted teeth. The truth was he had just been guessing based on what the monster had hinted at. But now that he knew the truth, his skin crawled. The last time they had come up against an incubus, Dean had tried to kill him.

The incubus laughed. “How interesting. I’ll have to keep that in mind while we play. But since you are in my lair for the time being, it won’t matter. When I’m finished with you, I’ll be gone and you won’t remember me.” The being leaned over Sam and hissed. “However, since you have killed one of my brethren and have pointed out your brother’s a bloodhound in the hunter world, I shall leave you with something to remember us by—you’ll both be too busy to follow me.”

Sam struggled against his bonds as the creature began to remove its clothes. As the shirt fell to the floor, the hunter noticed something strange about the man. Grayish tentacles encircled the being’s middle. He watched in horror as they slowly began to unwind. He’d heard of some Incubus having tentacles, but he’d never seen it—until now. As one of them slithered along his stomach, the bathroom at the diner flashed through his mind. A hazy memory surfaced. “You were there…”

“Yes, I was at the diner. Actually I’ve been following you and your brother for a few days now. For hunters you both certainly made easy prey.” The man began to lower his pants until he stood naked in front of Sam. The young hunter swallowed at the size of the phallus between the creature’s legs. There was no way that was going to fit without causing him damage. The incubus laughed when he saw the look on Sam’s face. “Don’t worry human, you’ll stretch and you might even like it. In fact, unlike some of my kind I enjoy it more when my partner is into it. Besides, pleasure and pain are just flip sides of the same coin. Shall we toss to see what you receive first?”

The young hunter refused to let the being see his fear. “How many have you killed just to feed yourself? I’ve seen what your kind can do and it never left the human breathing in the end.” Sam figured if he could keep the creature talking, maybe Dean would have time to find him. It was clear he wasn’t going to escape without some help.

“Actually, I have never killed anyone Sam. How do you think I’ve stayed under your hunter radar for so many centuries? I’ve always taken what I need to survive and then moved on. Most don’t even know I’ve fed. Speaking of food, I think it’s time to set the table…” The Incubus stepped closer; the tentacles began to flow around the trapped hunter’s body. Sam struggled but the way he was tied, he couldn’t stop the invasive limbs from touching him. 

“You’re still taking without consent and that still makes you a monster. Besides, I know how this works, you feed on life energy. How do you know that doesn’t shorten your victim’s life span?” Sam tried not to think about the feel of the tentacles as they wrapped around his cock and balls. He jerked as he felt them squeeze his member while another one stroked across his exposed hole. 

“Actually, I feed off your sexual energy when you climax—which you will do frequently over the next few days. But other than being tired, it shouldn’t affect you more than a slight bout of the flu. Of course, you won’t remember any of this because I’ll instruct you to forget me. So the sooner you cooperate, the sooner we can get this over with and I can move on.” Sam struggled against the invasion but the incubus’s limbs simply wrapped more tightly around his body. For a moment he tried to concentrate on what the monster had told him because he was sure it was important. 

However, the constant pressure on his cock and balls had him hard as a rock. He tried to quell the urge to press against the tentacles, but his body refused to listen to him. Why couldn’t he stop what was happening? He was beginning to feel like he was outside his own body again, much like earlier before he woke up here. 

“Your venom…” Suddenly it clicked. The pain on the back of his neck, the midnight stroll he’d taken and his inability to not get in the car that had been parked at the end of their road. What didn’t make sense was he didn’t feel like he had to blindly obey the creature any longer.

“Ah, you’re remembering. No matter, I only gave you a small dose and then planted my instructions in your subconscious. It is a side affect of my venom. It can put you into a very receptive state. Luckily for you, I have no need for a permanent love slave like some of my kin. It’s too messy. Besides, I find variety is the spice of life don’t you Sammy?” The incubus grinned as its eyes continued to glow and grow darker. “But we’ll have plenty of time to talk. Right now I’m hungry…”

 

xxXXxxXXxx

 

Two days. That’s how long Dean had been searching for his missing brother. At first, he had thought Sam had maybe decided to leave but that made no sense. Sure they’d had their problems and he knew his brother was still struggling with the whole family business responsibility. But if Sam said he would stay until they found the lost tablets, then he wouldn’t have gone without at least talking to Dean about it. 

Besides, there was no way Sam would leave all his things behind. So far he’d checked every place he could think of in the small town. However the problem was, the surrounding forest and mountains contained numerous cabins, homes and even caves—plenty of places to hide a giant Sasquach. The part that didn’t make sense was there were no sign of a struggle and no note. It was a routine they had perfected over the years. If one left, they either sent a text or left a note—just in case.

He’d called Garth, but the hunter still hadn’t heard of anything going on in their neck of the woods. The man had offered to come and help, but Dean knew that would leave Kevin and his mother unprotected, so he’d declined. That left it up to him to continue the search. As he once again walked into the diner to pick up a quick bite to eat, he remembered the last time they had been here. Things had seemed to be getting back to normal for them and yet, Sam had appeared more quiet than usual. 

He glanced back at the bathroom for a moment. It was the only time his brother had been out of his sight. As he looked around the diner, he noticed a security camera. It was aimed at the cashier, but the bath aisle to the bathroom would also be in view. He quickly finished his meal and paid. If he was right, tonight he’d break in and review the tape. Maybe there would be something on it to give him a hint of who or what he was looking for.

Meanwhile he’d stop off at the county clerk’s office to get a listing of recently vacant properties in the area. Whatever had taken his brother was most likely new to the area. It would explain why there had been no sign of trouble until now. He also wanted to get back to the hotel room to finish looking for some kind of pattern or missing people in the surrounding towns. There had to be something because Dean refused to believe his brother was gone.

“I thought you were dead Dean…” Sam’s voice echoed in his head. “I was all messed up and I was alone—everyone was gone…” For a moment, he understood how his brother must have felt. No leads, no one to turn to and his last memory would have been of explosion that killed Dick. It made sense that Sam would think he was dead, so why did it still rankle him that Sam hadn’t looked?

His brother had never given up on him before. Not with the Trickster and not even when before the Hellhounds used him as a chew toy. Sam had fought to save him. He also remembered his words to his brother before he went to Hell. He’d said goodbye and fully expected his brother to move on with his life. So why was this different?

“Damn it!” Dean ground out as his fist hit the steering wheel. “You better be alive or so help me…” He refused to go there. There was no evidence that Sam was dead and until he saw proof, he wasn’t going to give up. He knew deep down that Sam wouldn’t either which suddenly made the dark spot on his soul feel a little lighter. 

After spending the rest of the day doing research, the hunter had hit more dead ends. Whatever was going on, there was no previous pattern for him to follow. As expected, the list of properties recently acquired or rented was huge to the large tourist population in the area. A fact that probably made it easier for the fugly son of bitch to hide in plain sight. Even though the town was small, there were so many new faced most folks ignored them.

Dean sat outside the diner, waiting for the owner to lock up. As he glanced around the almost deserted streets, he wondered if the monster could be one of the few tourists who were still making their way to their next destination. He watched a couple as they laughed and joked while they walked down the street. They had no clue what could be hiding from them in the dark. They were out simply enjoying their lives.

He could imagine his brother and Amelia doing something similar. The only difference would be that Sam knew what was out there and was trained to protect himself. He understood his brother’s desire to live a normal life, but how could you do that when you knew life was anything but normal?

The hunter was dragged from his thoughts when the owner left the diner. It was time to see if the video had caught anything—if there was even a video for him to review. Dean quickly exited the car and went around to the back of the diner. It only took him a few moments to enter the establishment and few moments more to locate the video machine. Keeping his fingers crossed he inserted the tape marked with the last date he and Sam had been in the diner.

As he watched he noticed something he should have seen before. There was a figure in the booth close to them. His back was to the camera, but from his body language it was clear he was listening in on their conversation. He’d let his guard down and once again Sammy paid the price. The hunter’s eyes narrowed as he saw Sam head towards the bathroom. He saw himself walk to the register and as his back was turned, the man rose. He glanced back for a moment before he headed towards the restroom after Sam.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean yelled as he slammed his fist down on the desk in front of him. He watched as the blonde hair man glanced at him and smiled before he turned to follow Sam into the bathroom. The hunter had seen that look many times before. It was the look of a hunter who had finally found it’s prey.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam had no idea how long he’d been in this place. His body ached in places that no man should and his head was pounding in tune with his heart. But at least he was still alive and as far as he could tell he was still not under the any kind of spell. The last time they had fought against an incubus, it had taken two of them to get rid of it. Since they were a type of demon they could be killed with the demon blade but the trick was to get close enough to use it. 

An Incubus had the ability to ensnare their victims through the use of their venom. He never did understand exactly what it did, but one of Bobby’s books had seemed to hint that it was similar to snake venom in that it temporarily incapacitated its prey. The fact that the Incubus fed on the life energy of the victim usually resulted in the person infected dying. At least that is what happened to the victims of the last incubus they had tracked. It had left a string of bodies.

Apparently this incubus had adapted or it was another flavor. Of course, he only had its word that it hadn’t killed yet and wouldn’t kill him. Yet there had been no signs in the area that a supernatural problem existed. So if the being had been here for any length of time it could be telling the truth. However the venom was something new. It paralyzed the victim but not in the traditional sense. Instead it appeared that when enough of it was absorbed, the victim was in a hypnotic state or under the being’s control for a short period of time. Not to mention it was like some kind of liquid Viagra. 

Sam shivered as he thought back at what the being had done to prove how little control the young hunter had over the situation. It was the only thing that made any sense because there was no way he would voluntarily want to suck another man’s cock. Yet after one of the ‘sessions’, that’s exactly what Sam had done. In fact, all he could think about was getting the large member in his mouth.

It almost felt like he’d die if he didn’t taste the being standing calmly in front of him. There was no thought of escape. Even now he could feel the faint stirrings of something in his groin as he remembered the sensation of the Incubus’s large member moving in and out of his mouth. The taste when the being came was like the sweetest nectar. A low moan escaped Sam’s lips as he tried to free his hands to relieve the pressure building in his cock. If he didn’t get release soon, he just knew he was going to explode from the need for release. Which brought up the other problem. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t come unless he was being fucked. Hand jobs didn’t work even though his balls felt as if they would explode. 

It was the constant being on edge, unable to get release that was the worst part of what was being done to him. The incubus took great pleasure in bringing him close again and again, only to deny him until he was screaming with need. He could tell, it was the feeling of frustration that fed the monster. The bastard had told him his release was just the cherry on top of the dessert.

“Did you miss me human?” The incubus said softly as it walked into the room. Sam saw the bottle of water it carried and wondered briefly if it contained something to make him feel this way. But when the being held the drink to his lips, he drank thirstily anyway. If he got weak from lack of water, he wouldn’t be able to fight if the opportunity presented itself. “Good boy. We don’t want you getting too dehydrated. You can go without food for a little longer but not water. I can’t have you dying on me now can I?”

“What…what are you doing to me?” Sam panted as he leaned into the hand that pets his hair. He wanted the hand to move lower. His ass clenched with the need to be filled. His mouth watered for the sweet taste of the being’s come. He needed the bastard to fuck him and he had no idea why.

A soft chuckle filled the room. “Normally by now I’d be lessening your exposure but I figure a few more doses should keep you and that brother of yours entertained for some time to come.” Sam tried to move but he was once more strapped into the sex swing. Part of him was horrified at what was going to happen and yet a part of him craved the touch of the being in front of him.

“No…please…” Sam whispered as a tentacle traced his lower lip before pushing for entrance. He turned his head and clamped his lips shut.

“Come on sweetheart, you know you want it. Open up, swallow and I’ll let you come…” The incubus stood between Sam’s splayed legs, his member nudging the helpless hunter’s hole. Sam shook his head but his body once again wasn’t listening to him. It was almost as if he was outside his body. 

Full lips separated as a tentacle moved slowly inside. He could feel the spongy flesh stroking his tongue for a few moments before it moved further inside. The incubus grinned as the other tentacles began to stroke the captive hunter’s erogenous zones making the young hunter thrust trying to find relief. He shuddered as he felt something large prod at his entrance for a moment before his body was engulfed in pain.

“You know you like it Sam…” The incubus whispered into his ear as he pushed further inside the young Winchester’s unwilling channel. The swing began to move back and forth as the being rammed into him. Sam cried out, only to be silenced as the tentacle near his mouth surged deeper and released a substance that ran down his throat. 

“Beg me to let you come Sam. Tell me you want me to fuck you harder than before. Tell me you want this…” The incubus ground out as it continued to use it’s tentacles to stimulate Sam’s body. The hunter tried to fight but his body was overwhelmed with sensations of pleasure and pain. He just wanted it to end.

“Please….” Sam managed as his back arched. His cock was rock hard as a tentacle continued to squeeze him in tandem with the cock in his ass. He needed to come, he wanted to come and yet he knew each time he gave in, he lost a little more of himself. 

“I can’t hear you hunter. What do you want from me?” The being growled.

“Damn it! Fuck me you son of a bitch! Just let me come!” Sam’s scream turned into a gurgle as the tentacle surged down his throat, choking him. His neck strained back as he tried to dislodge the appendage even as he felt his balls draw up. Just as he thought he was going to lose consciousness he felt his cock erupt. His throat worked to swallow more of the liquid that was being expelled down his throat while his ass clenched around the Incubus’s cock. A moment later he felt his channel filled as the monster reached his own climax. 

He felt his gaze darken as Sam felt the tentacles recede along with the now flaccid cock in his ass. As his head fell back, he jerked as he felt a hand trace the single tear that had fallen down his cheek. “I’m going to miss you when I leave. You’re so beautiful when you give in to your body. How about we go again, I think tonight I’d like dessert.”

“Ngno!” Sam cried as he felt his cock being stroked. As the being moved once again between his legs the young hunter turned his head and called for the only person who could save him. “Dean….”

xxXXxxXXxx

Dean had managed to capture a picture of the man from the video feed so that he could show it around the town. After spending most of the day going from one store to the next he finally hit pay dirt when he showed the picture to one of the local real estate agents. 

“Why that looks like that nice young man who rented one of our cabins.” The elderly woman pulled out a file and glanced at it before turning it to show to Dean. “It looks like he only needed the property for the month so he must be here on vacation.”

Dean wrote down the address in his notebook before he smiled at the woman. “I appreciate your help Ms. White.”

The woman stood and held out her hand. “Anything we can do to help the FBI. Do you think he might be a terrorist?”

The oldest Winchester tried to hide his smile as he shrugged. “Sorry but I can’t release any information regarding our investigation and I’d appreciate if you kept this between us for now. Don’t worry, we’ll make sure he doesn’t bother you or any of the good townspeople here.”

“Thank you agent Smith. Let me know if you need anything else…”

Dean left the real estate office as quickly as he could. It had been three days since Sam had disappeared. Whoever this guy really was, he figured it couldn’t be good for his brother. He only hoped Sam wasn’t hurt too badly. Even though they were no longer on the most wanted list, he still avoided hospitals whenever he could. Especially after their close encounter with the Levi’s after Bobby’s house was destroyed. You never knew if some fugly was hiding in plain sight and a hospital was a good hunting ground for many supernatural beings.

“Hold on Sammy, I’m coming…” Dean whispered as he started the car and headed for the cabin indicated by the realtor. As he drove he wondered what he would be going up against. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d had to think on his feet. It was the one good thing that came from his vacation in Purgatory. Whatever was going on, he was going to end it.

The cabin was located in a remote area of the National Park. Dean had to give the monster credit; you could do what you wanted and not have to worry about anyone interrupting you. He’d left the Impala at the end of the long gravel road that lead to the structure. He didn’t want to alert whoever was home to his presence.

As he drew closer, he tightened his grip on the shotgun he carried. Of course, he also had the demon blade and a few other things to help him take out whatever might be inside. The small one story cottage had a wrap around porch. However, the fact that all the drapes were closed when most people would have had at least one open to enjoy the picturesque view of the forest and mountains beyond, was a sign that not all was as it seemed. 

The hunter tested the door before pulling his lock picks. It would have been too easy if the door had been unlocked. A few seconds later, Dean was inside the darkened interior. He was currently standing a great room that had a small galley kitchen off to the left and a large sitting area to the right. A large fireplace filled the sitting area, but it looked like it had not been used. Dean moved silently as he headed towards a short hallway with three doors off it. All the doors were closed but a soft whimper and moan drew him to the door at the very end. 

He gripped the shotgun tighter as he slowly opened the door. His breath caught as he saw a familiar figure hanging limply from some sort of swing made of ropes. If he hadn’t known better he would have thought he walked into one of the porn studios used by some of his favorite websites. The hair on the back of his neck rose as he opened the door further using the shotgun. He glanced through the crack to make sure nothing was hiding behind the door before he took a step into the room. 

It was dark but his eyes could still make out his brother’s form tossing and staining against the ropes that held him. “Please…no more…please…no…no…”

Sam’s voice sounded like he swallowed broken glass. As he got a closer look, he felt bile rise in his throat as he realized his brother was naked. A trail of some kind of greenish white goo mixed with what looked like blood dripped slowly down his brother’s thighs. But it was the obvious erection between his brother’s legs that made him move forward. Sam was desperately trying to find release even though there was nothing in the room with him. What had the bastard done?

“Sammy?” Dean whispered, still keeping his eyes open for the being responsible for his brother’s plight. He saw his brother’s face turn towards him. The pupils in his hazel eyes almost disappeared between the too large pupils. It looked like his brother was drugged.

“D’n?” Sam whimpered. “Make it stop…please…need to…have to come!” 

“Shh Sammy, just hold on and I’ll get you free. Can you tell me what we’re up against?” Dean pulled out his knife, ready to cut through the ropes that held his brother captive. He saw his brother’s eyes widened a moment before he felt something slither around his neck. He slashed back with the knife but something else managed to grab his wrist. Dean glanced down and cursed as he saw the tentacle holding his right hand. “What the hell!”

“Incubus!” Sam cried out as he also struggled against the ropes holding him. Dean turned but all he could see were tentacles coming through the open doorway. Since when did monsters come with tentacles? Before he could reach for the demon blade inside his jacket pocket, his other hand was captured. The oldest Winchester struggled as he felt himself being pulled forward but the more he pulled, the tighter the tentacles clenched his flesh. He felt the room swim around him as his air was cut off. His last thought before darkness claimed him was he’d failed—again.

 

xxXXxxXXxx

Sam blinked as he watched his brother fall. “NO!’ He screamed as he realized that once again, he wouldn’t be able to save his sibling. For a moment his mind went back to that horrible day, when Crowley had told him he was all alone.

He remembered searching the building, looking for any sign that his brother had survived. But other than the damage from the explosion, it was almost as if Dean had never existed. It was the Hell Hounds all over again only this time there wasn’t even a body to bury. Sam fell to his knees and cried “DEAN!” only to hear the echo of emptiness of the room.

As he left the building, he didn’t remember much of the first days other than a driving need to fix the only think he left of his family. As he replaced each broken part and pounded out each dent in the Impala, another piece of him shattered. Instead of comfort, all he could see were signs of what he’d lost. 

Part of him wanted to search and hold on to the hope that somehow Dean had survived. Yet the larger part of him, the part that still remembered the cage and all it entailed, knew there was no such thing as hope. That rebirth always came at a cost. So as the days passed and one hunt was soon replaced by another, the small flame died leaving behind an emptiness that threatened to consume the young hunter. 

Tears flowed down Sam’s cheeks as he pulled against the ropes. “You said you didn’t kill…”

A chuckle filled the room as the incubus calmly walked through the doorway. “And you would be right. I haven’t before, but there’s always a first time for everything. But I’ll make a deal with you hunter. You let me feed for another day, don’t fight me in any way and I’ll walk away and leave you your brother.”

“Why?” Sam had to ask. The being had pretty much been able to control him. Even now, all he could feel was the need to be touched, to be fucked until he could find his release. There had to be a catch.

The incubus smiled as he walked to stand next to Sam. “Because, just once I’d like to feed from someone who is willing. The taste is so much sweeter when the feelings are freely given and less taxing. So what do you say Sam—a little romp in the hay for a second chance to hunt with your brother. What will it be?”

Sam knew the answer even though he wasn’t sure the being would keep his word. At a minimum, it would buy him and Dean some time to come up with a plan. He licked his lips nervously before he nodded. “Okay, fine. But no harm comes to my brother—and no feeding from him either.” Sam added as an afterthought. 

“Don’t worry young hunter. After I finish with you I won’t need to feed for some time to come.” Sam watched as the being picked Dean up and placed him in a chair that looked to be bolted to the floor. The incubus used the leather straps attached to the chair to secure his brother before he stepped back and smiled. “There, now don’t go anywhere. I’m going to just make sure there aren’t any more surprises before we have some fun.”

Sam groaned as his rock hard cock bounced against his stomach. It seemed that the organ never grew soft. Even after orgasms that normally ended with him blacking out—when he came to, his body was pumped and ready for more. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been able to ignore the lower half of his body. 

A soft groan was followed by his brother’s irritated voice. “Son of a Bitch. What the Hell?!” Sam watched as Dean tried to break free from the leather straps that held him but the bindings held fast. Tipping the chair was out because it was bolted to the floor and even if his brother could reach one of his knives, he wouldn’t be able to get enough leverage to cut himself free from the thick straps. 

“Dean…” Sam said softly.

“Please tell me that I just ate some bad chili and will wake up soon from this nightmare. Seriously? Tentacles? How the hell did you find an Incubus with tentacles Sam?” Dean groused, but Sam could tell his brother wasn’t mad at him but the situation.

“I’d say it found us Dean. Apparently he’s been stalking us since we got into town.” Sam sighed as he glanced nervously towards the door. He wasn’t thrilled with having his brother witness what he knew would be coming. For now, his mind was still clear—but once his body took over, he had no control. Oh he remembered every moment of what he did, but it still felt as if he was possessed. 

“Well he’s a type of demon, so the demon blade should work on him.” Dean looked down and smiled when he realized he still was wearing his jacket, complete with the demon blade safely hidden in the inside pocket. The only problem Sam could see was, his brother couldn’t reach the blade.

He watched quietly as the older Winchester continued to try to work the straps free. He had to figure out something or they both would be toast. Sam didn’t believe for a minute that the Incubus would let them both go free. Especially since the monster knew they were hunters. He’d agreed just to buy them some time. As he heard footsteps approaching a plan developed in his mind—the only question was, would he be able to make it work?


	5. Chapter 5

Dean struggled harder against his bonds as he heard footsteps approach from the hallway. He tried to catch Sam’s eyes to reassure his brother that he’d get them out of this mess, but Sam had sank back into the swing and closed his eyes. For a moment fear spiked in Dean’s chest until he saw his brother’s chest rise and fall. 

“Lucy, I’m home!” A deep voice called into the room as the Incubus entered. The being chuckled as he turned and winked at Dean before he moved towards Sam. Dean watched as his brother’s muscles tightened, his breathing hitched before he opened his eyes. The resignation and shame he saw in those hazel eyes made Dean cry out.

“Leave him alone you bastard. If you want something to eat, there’s an all night diner down the road.” Dean watched as the Incubus slowly shed his clothes. As the tentacles began to unwrap from around the beings middle, he couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine. He remembered the strength in those appendages and they were moving towards his brother. “If you hurt him, I’ll kill you…”

The being laughed. “Good luck with that hunter. I’ve been around long before you were even a gleam in your Daddy’s eye and I’ll be around long after you leave this world. Just be thankful that your brother here is such a tasty morsel. Otherwise, you’d already be departed.” Dean struggled again only to hiss as the straps wore welts into his skin. He had to get free and save Sam. Suddenly his anger with his brother seemed to be stupid in the face of what he was going to lose. Garth had been right. He should have been thankful for what he had instead of wishing for things in the past to change. He once told Sam they were starting over and he’d meant it. Now if he could just get free so he could tell his sibling…

The Incubus used one of its tentacles to slowly trace a path down Sam’s chest. Sam moaned softly but remained passive. It didn’t take much for Dean to figure out what his brother had done—he’d agreed to allow the bastard to feed from him in exchange for saving Dean. It’s what he would have done if the situation had been reversed. “Damn it Sam, fight him! You don’t have to do this!”

Sam turned his head and looked at him but didn’t say a word. He didn’t have to. Dean could see the guilt there. His brother still felt guilty for not looking for him—for not saving him from Purgatory. “Sammy, it wasn’t your fault okay? I’m telling you, there was nothing you could have done…”

“Maybe not, but I should have tried harder…” Sam whispered as he closed his eyes and began to moan softly. Dean could see even with the slight touch, his brother’s body was reacting to the monster. Sam’s cock was already hard and leaking even though Dean knew his brother had no wish to be molested. 

“You see how responsive he is hunter? So beautiful for a human. Just wait until you see him come apart; it is a thing of beauty. It’s too bad that my time with him will be coming to an end. It’s been a long time since I’ve enjoyed a body this much.” The Incubus trailed a finger down Sam’s cheek for a brief moment before he took a deep breath and turned toward Dean. A sadistic smile graced the monster’s face. “You may want to take notes because should your brother survive this, he’s going to need more than a hand job to keep him satisfied.”

“What the hell are you talking about? What have you done to my brother you son of a bitch!” Dean ground out as he glared at the being. 

“Don’t worry hunter. Should he survive this last feeding, you will be free to take him and leave.” The Incubus grinned. “Of course, I’ll make sure I’m long gone before you are able to get yourself free.”

“And I should believe you why?” Dean shook his head. “I don’t care how long it takes, I’ll find you and kill you for what you’ve done to him.”

“You will try, but at what cost? Your brother will go insane long before you’ll be able to find me. You see he’s been exposed to my touch for longer than any other. The longer he is exposed, the more addictive my venom becomes.” The incubus moved one of the tentacles up to Sam’s face. He tapped lightly on Sam’s bottom lip. Dean watched in horror as Sam opened his mouth and allowed the appendage entry. “You’ll have to make a choice hunter; follow me and leave your brother to suffer endless days of want until either his mind or body give out or you can take door number two and learn how to fuck him like a man.”

“What?” Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing. What did the bastard mean? They were brothers! “You honestly think I believe you’ll let us live. Come on Sammy, you know he’s going to kill us—fight him damn it!” Dean watched as Sam’s eyes lost focus. Whatever was happening, his brother was under some kind of spell because there was no way his little brother would just lay there and let this happen.

“Tsk, tsk. It’s a good thing you brother was more amenable to my bargain. It may surprise you, but I don’t enjoy killing my food. I take what I need and leave my temporary partner satisfied and just a little bit weaker for a time. I don’t need your life force, but only the emotions released during sex.” The incubus moved the tentacle in and out of Sam’s mouth as if he were fucking his mouth. Dean could see Sam’s throat muscles moving as the thing moved further down his throat. His brother’s hips began to thrust as his cock slapped against his stomach. Dean could tell his brother was frustrated by the low whine that escaped from his brother’s lips. 

The Incubus grinned as he moved another tentacle to stroke Sam’s cock lightly. Dean saw his brother push against it as if he was trying to get relief. If he didn’t know better, he would have thought Sam was enjoying himself. The monster let the tentacle move lower to caress Sam’s balls for a moment before it began to go lower towards his brother’s entrance. “NO!” Dean cried out as he watched in horror. But the Incubus didn’t pay him any attention as the tentacle began to enter Sam’s swollen hole. 

Sam grunted and moaned as the tentacle in his ass pushing in and out of him at the same pace as the one in his mouth. Other tentacles attached to his brother’s nipples and encircled Sam’s cock, pulsing around it until Sam’s head reared back. The veins on his brother’s neck stood out as Sam thrashed in the sling.

“So responsive to my touch—after I’m gone, he’ll be responsive in the same manner to any man’s touch.” The being chuckled. “Of course, like with me he won’t be able to find his release until he’s been fucked in that tight ass of his. See, even though I’m using him, he cannot come until my fluid is released into his bowels. Only then will he be able to find release.” The Incubus looked back at Sam and used his hand to wipe some of the sweat from his brother’s brow. “I can keep him like this for hours, just on the edge of madness and have done so. But I did make him a promise and so far he has fulfilled his side of the bargain.”

“You bastard!” Dean cried as he watched his brother thrash and moan. His sibling’s body was bathed in sweat as he shook from the intensity of what was being done to him. Dean had no idea why Sam didn’t blow his load but it was clear he wasn’t really enjoying the feeling. 

“Please…” Sam whispered before his mouth was filled once more with the Incubus’s tentacle. His head slammed back against the ropes as he choked against the intrusion in his throat. Dean wanted to close his eyes, to give his brother some privacy but he couldn’t do it. He wanted Sam to know he was there for him.

“Hang on Sammy…” Dean said quietly as he pulled against his bindings. He hated feeling helpless but he’d be no use to Sam if he got himself killed. Assuming the being was being honest and intended to let them go. He had to hope the bastard was secure enough to believe Dean and Sam wouldn’t be able to hunt him down. 

He watched in horror as the Incubus moved to stand between Sam’s legs. The tentacle that had been moments before in his brother’s ass was replaced by the largest cock Dean had ever seen. Sam screamed in agony as he was impaled in one thrust.

“God Damn it! You’re killing him!” Dean shouted. However the Incubus appeared to be done with story time. The oldest Winchester felt a tear fall down his cheek as he watched the monster continue to push into his brother, each thrust harder than the last until with a final roar the Incubus obtained his climax. 

“Come for me Sam—it is time for my dessert.” The Incubus in a voice that made Dean feel sick. It almost sounded like the being actually was talking to a lover. The hunter watched as the beast took Sam’s cock in his own mouth just as Sam finally found his own release. It looked like Sam continued to spurt for longer than Dean thought was humanly possible. When it was over, his brother went limp as he passed out. 

The Incubus stood and wiped his hand across his lips. The being turned and left the room as Dean sat and watched the now silent form of his brother. He knew Sam had passed out, but he ached to get closer to check and make sure he wasn’t hurt. He noticed blood and some kind of green goo ooze from Sam’s swollen hole. There had to be damage but the question was how bad? If Sam was torn up inside, he couldn’t see them going to a hospital. If there was still Incubus venom in Sam’s blood, it would show up in a blood scan. 

Dean let his head fall to his chest for a moment before he resumed his silent watch. No matter what it took, he would make sure Sam was okay and then—then he’d hunt and kill the son of bitch that did this to his brother.

xxXXxxXXxx

Sam groaned as he tried to open his eyes. He was so tired and thirsty. It seemed like days since he’d had anything to eat or drink. “Come on Sammy, time to wake up. It’s boring here without anything to do but watch you breathe.” Dean’s voice was filled with an underlying concern that caused the young hunter to fight the lethargy in his body and finally open his eyes.

“D’n?” Sam managed before he swallowed. He’d hoped by now they would be some place else but apparently the Incubus wasn’t done with them yet. At least they were both still alive. Although Dean looked pissed.

Before Dean could respond Sam saw the Incubus enter the room once more. He glared at the being for a moment as he collected his thoughts. He’d allowed the monster to feed, now it was time to see if the Incubus would keep its word. “You promised to let us go. You’ve fed now let me and my brother go.”

The Incubus laughed. “You really didn’t think I was serious were you young one?”

Dean snorted. “So much for honor among monsters…you should have known that the bastard wouldn’t keep up his end of the bargain.” 

Sam sighed. He wasn’t stupid, he’d known the monster wouldn’t want to let them go. No matter what, he knew they were hunters and that they knew how to kill him. It was time to start Plan B and hope that Dean could forgive him if it didn’t work. “So what now?”

“Now I have two food sources that should last me a long while. Once your brother has been infected, he will join you in becoming my own personal sex slaves. I don’t know why I never considered this before. It’s so tiring to constantly find a new meal while keeping under the radar. With you both under my control, I’ll be able to eat without fear of being caught.” The Incubus smiled as he ran a finger over Dean’s cheek. “Besides, you two are both delicious and if your brother here is as good as you—how could I give this up?”

Sam let his body slump as he closed his eyes. Just as in the past, as soon as he was awake for any length of time, his cock began to throb with the familiar need. He felt the tension building but fought for control. He’d need to try to stay at least partially aware just long enough to get the Incubus to release him. He leaned into the hand that now pet his hair. A soft moan of need escaped his lips as the Incubus stood beside him. “Please…” Sam whispered.

“Sammy no…” Dean’s broken voice cried out. But Sam ignored it. He rubbed against the Incubus letting the feeling in his body grow. He could almost feel the being’s hunger as it moved closer to Sam. 

“Are you ready so soon my pet?” The Incubus asked.

“Want to taste…need to taste you…please!” Sam almost shouted with the need that was threatening to steal all logical thought from him. Yet he managed to keep a small portion of control as he watched the being smile. 

“Since you were such a good pet before, I’ll grant you your wish. Come Sam, prepare to suck my cock like the whore you’ve become.” The Incubus quickly untied Sam and helped him down from the sex swing. The young hunter stumbled slightly but then stood and waited for further instructions. He could see the disgust in Dean’s eyes as his brother began to struggle once more against his bonds. But he had to concentrate. It was their last chance.

“You leave him alone you bastard! If you want to feed, use me!” Dean cried out. Sam reached out and grabbed the Incubus on the arm. He needed to keep the monster’s attention on him for just a few more minutes. As the Incubus jerked towards him, Sam stepped back as if he was afraid of being struck. He let his knees give way as he fell against his brother.

“Did I give you permission to touch me Sam?” The Incubus screamed.

“No…no master…but I need…” Sam stuttered as he put his hands behind his back and began to feel for the knife in his brother’s jacket. He could tell from Dean’s sudden indrawn breath that he knew what Sam was up to. 

“Sam? What the hell is wrong with you?” Dean asked as he moved closer as if to try to knock some sense into his brother. The move was only a few inches but it was enough for Sam to get the blade into his trembling hands.

“Please…can I suck your cock…please I’m sorry…” Sam whimpered as he knelt in front of Dean, his hands behind his back and his head lowered in submission. The Incubus chuckled as it moved closer to Sam. It slowly unzipped its pants and removed it’s cock.

“Do you think you deserve this slave?” The Incubus asked as it pressed the tip of it’s cock against Sam’s lips. Sam wanted to vomit but he needed just a moment more. 

“Only if you say I do master. But first, may I kiss you?” Sam asked, a blush rising on his cheeks as he tried to play the role. 

The Incubus stepped back for a moment, clearly confused. “Why would you want to do that slave?”

Sam swallowed as he shrugged. “Isn’t that what lovers do? I thought you wanted to keep me?” He tried to sound hurt as he kept his head bowed. He waited and hoped that his real thoughts weren’t apparent to the being. Of course, the cock bobbing just out of his reach was also calling to him. He had to fight his instinct to just lean forward and take it into his mouth. He could feel his balls tighten as his cock grew rock hard. His mind was becoming hazy as his need to come began to take over.

Just when he thought he would be lost to the lust caused by the Incubus venom, the monster nodded. “Yes, I would rather keep a willing slave than have to keep you under control with my venom. Eventually, exposure to it will rob you of all will and I kind of like your fire Sam. You may kiss me before you suck my cock.”

Sam sighed with relief, but the Incubus took it as a sign that the hunter was completely under his spell. The young Winchester stood being careful to keep his one hand behind his back while leaning forward towards the Incubus. He saw the monster close his eyes in anticipation which was all Sam needed. With a loud cry Sam slammed the demon blade into the heart of the monster, twisting it with a vengeance as the Incubus cried out in surprise and pain.

“Take that you son of a bitch!” Dean crowed as Sam took a step back, pulling the blade from the fatal wound. Tentacles swirled around reaching for the young hunter but Sam managed to move aside. The Incubus glowed for a brief moment before with a mighty scream, his body fell and turned to dust. 

Sam stood with the knife hanging at his side for a moment. His legs felt like jelly as he tried to bring his thoughts back under control. But his mind was fractured with the painful need between his legs. He reached down and tried to find relief but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t come. Sam fell to his knees, a soft whine escaping his lips as he realized what he needed. Unfortunately, the only other person in the room was his brother Dean.

“Sammy?’ Dean said softly. “Hey, cut me loose and I’ll help you…”

Sam picked up the knife and quickly cut through the leather straps holding his brother’s right hand. He gave him the knife before he stepped back and fell on his ass. There was no way he could do what he needed—not with Dean. “Oh God…it hurts!” The young hunter moaned as he curled in on himself. He jumped as he felt a calloused hand on his shoulder.

“Sammy? Let me take a look at you”. Dean’s voice was gentle as if he was talking to a young child. A part of Sam wanted to pounce on his brother and take what he needed, but he couldn’t do it. He’d rather die than force Dean to do what Sam knew had to be done. 

“Get away from me Dean!” Sam shoved his brother aside as he struggled to his feet. The only think he could think about doing was to get away. When he felt Dean’s hand on his arm, he reacted without thinking. He heard a soft grunt as his fist hit the side of his brother’s head. He didn’t wait to see if his sibling was still conscious—he just knew he had to get away. 

The youngest Winchester ran from the room and quickly exited the cabin. He didn’t stop to look around but headed directly for the forest that surrounded the property. Branches scraped his skin as sharp stones tore into his feet. But none of it stopped his plunge into the deepening darkness


	6. Chapter 6

Dean groaned as he pulled himself to his feet. For a moment the room swayed, but he forced himself to focus as he moved quickly towards the front door of the cabin. He yelled. “SAMMY!”

But there was nothing but silence. It was getting dark and the hunter knew he didn’t have much time to track his brother if he didn’t get moving quickly. He moved towards the edge of the porch and reached underneath to pull out his duffle. Luckily he’d hidden it before entering the cabin. He pulled out a flashlight and began to search the ground. 

It didn’t take him long to find out where Sam had entered the forest. “Damn it Sammy, you know I hate camping. Just wait until I catch your white ass…”

Unfortunately, after searching for a couple of hours the oldest Winchester was no closer to finding his brother. The trail was easy to follow, but the darkness meant he had to go slower. His brother was weaving around as if he had no idea what he was doing. The Incubus’s words came back to haunt Dean. Had Sam gone insane?

There was no way he was going that route again with his brother. He’d do whatever Sam needed until they could either find a cure or the venom left Sam’s system. The hunter stumbled over a log and almost fell. Dean shook his head and refocused. He’d worry about what he needed to do with Sam after he found him.

He kept going well past midnight. His body was crying for him to stop but he knew Sam couldn’t be going much longer. He was surprised that Sam had made it this far without collapsing. Dean sat on a rock for a moment and pulled out his canteen. As he took a drink, his eyes noticed a bright orange light about a mile from his current location. It was in line with the last sign he’d seen of Sam. Maybe his luck had changed. As the hunter placed his canteen back in his pocket, he placed his duffle on his shoulder and took off in the direction of what he hoped was a campfire.

Dean paused a short time later as he heard the sound of laughter coming from the direction of the fire. He dropped his duffle and pulled out his gun. A familiar whimper had him moving faster as he headed for the camp site. The scene in front of him made his blood boil.

Sam was on his knees between two men. One was currently plowing Sam’s eyes while the other was fucking his brother’s mouth. A third man was standing off to the side, his hard cock hanging out as he palmed it. “Come on Jake, I want a turn.” The man whined.

“You get him when I’m done boy!” The large man fucking Sam ground out as he threw his head back and shouted with his release. The other man stepped back, his hard cock glistening in the fire light from Sam’s spit. Before Dean could move Sam reached between his legs and quickly pumped his cock a couple of times before he fell to the ground, shuddering with his climax. 

“Well damn! Look what you done Carl! You fucked him so hard he passed out! Now I gotta wait and my cock feels like it’s gonna explode!” The man kicked at Sam’s side. “Get up boy! You begged for it, now take it like a man!”

Dean had had enough as he strode into the clearing. He pointed his gun into the air and fired off a shot before he aimed his gun at the men standing around his brother. “Get away from him before I kill you.”

“Hey man—he—he asked for it…” The man named Carl stuttered as he quickly pulled up his jeans. “He walked in here completely naked and begged us to fuck him.”

Dean sighed. He wasn’t sure if what the guy was telling him was true or not but there was no way he was going to allow it to continue. “Doesn’t mean you had to continue once he passed out. Now if you don’t want me to call in reinforcements, you and your boys will pack up and head out—NOW!” 

The hunter watched as the campers quickly packed up and threw their things into an SUV that was parked off to the side of the camp site. He’d insisted that they leave two of their bed rolls as payment for being complete assholes. With a peal of rubber the men tore off down the trail. Dean waited for a few moments before he moved to stand next to his brother. With a sigh he quickly opened up one of the sleeping bags and placed Sam inside. It was too dark and he was too tired to carry his brother back to his car. “You better sleep it off Sammy and then you and I will be having a long talk in the morning.”

Dean sat with his gun hanging between his legs as he gazed into the fire. He hadn’t been able to help Sam so far, but he’d make sure nothing else hurt his brother tonight.

xxXXxxXXxx

The first thing Sam noticed was he was warm for the first time in what felt like days. The second thing he noticed was he was looking up at the sun rising through the trees. Suddenly what had happened the night before came crashing down on him. Bile rose in his throat as he realized he’d begged complete strangers to fuck him. 

“Morning Sasquach. Do you think we should maybe try to get you out of here or would you rather continue communing with nature?” Dean’s voice sounded too cheerful. Sam glanced sideways and saw the concern in his brother’s eyes. “You think you can walk out of here Sammy?”

“What are you doing here?” Sam asked instead of answering his brother’s question. The truth was, he didn’t think he could walk out of here. His head was swimming and his body ached. Not to mention, he was completely naked. 

“I followed you of course. You know, next time you want to play hide and seek—you might want to consider hiding your trail. A two year old could have followed your trail.” Dean chuckled. “Of course, with that full moon beaming in the brush, you would have been easy to find any way.”

The young hunter blushed as he pulled the sleeping bag up higher. The last thing he wanted was to remind Dean of what he must have seen when he arrived. But it was better than the alternative—he couldn’t use his brother that way. As he looked around he noticed they were alone. “So where did they—I mean we’re alone?”

Dean frowned for a moment before he stood and dusted off his jeans. “Larry, Moe and Curley took off. Don’t worry. I doubt they’ll be back Sammy.”

Sam shrugged as he tied to get his emotions under control. What was done was done. He was just glad Dean hadn’t killed the men. After all, he had asked for them to help him. Now all he had to do was figure out a way to scratch his itch. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Sam you can’t keep running from this. You were lucky those guys weren’t some backwoods serial killers. Not to mention, the diseases you could have exposed yourself to…” Sam shuddered as he realized his brother was right. He’d been reckless, but then he knew he’d do it again if it meant getting relief. 

“I begged them for it…” Sam finally managed to huff out. He did remember he’d insisted on it before the first guy had taken him. 

“And that’s the only reason I let the bastard walk out of here with his balls in tact.” Dean began to pace as he continued to talk. “I know you’ve been somehow infected by some kind of Incubus Love Potion but until we figure out a way to cure you, I wanted you to know—I mean, it’s okay if you need me to…” His brother huffed out a breath before he turned with his arms spread wide. “Look, next time you need to be fucked—you come to me and I’ll take care of it okay?”

Sam’s mouth fell open as he sat up and stared at his sibling. “But we’re brothers Dean and unless you’ve been deep in the closet, you aren’t gay.”

Dean sat down next to Sam and shrugged. “So we’re brothers. We’ve both been to heaven and I gotta say, it doesn’t really hold any appeal to me anymore.” He held up his hand when Sam started to protest. “Besides, it could be fun….”

“Are you crazy?” Sam asked as he tried to wrap his head around what his brother was telling him. He jumped when he felt his brother’s hand brush against his already hardening cock. It wouldn’t be long before he would need to get relief again. 

“No more than usual Sammy. I know it’s not what you want okay, but I think the venom will wear off eventually. So we have to hole up and have a bit of fun for a few days. No one will know and when you’re back to being—well as normal as you can be, then we can just go back to the way things were.”

Sam shook his head. “It will never be the same Dean.”

Dean sighed. “No, but then I don’t think we should continue the way we have been anyway.” Sam saw his brother gaze into the dying embers of the campfire for a moment before he continued to speak. “I know I’ve been kind of holding you at arms length since I got back and some of that was because, well I need to figure out how to be here again. I mean Purgatory was so intense you know…”

The young hunter nodded. “I know Dean and I’m sorry…”

Dean shook his head. “No, you have nothing to be sorry about. How many times have I told you that what’s dead, should stay dead. I was just reacting to everything that had happened Sammy but I don’t blame you. However, I also think you need to understand something.”

“What Dean?” Sam asked.

“You can’t keep your feet in two worlds Sam. You either are a hunter or your not. There is nothing in between. If you decided you don’t want to hunt, that’s fine but if you do decide to continue down this road with me—you have to be in the game 100% or you’ll get yourself killed.” Dean paused. “I don’t want you to get killed Sammy…”

Dean stood and looked down at Sam for a moment before he appeared to make a decision. “If I leave my gun with you, do you think you can stay awake long enough for me to go and bring the Impala here?”

The youngest Winchester nodded. “Of course Dean. I’m not sure I can walk out of here—at least not unless you brought me some clothes?”

“Sorry Sammy, but I was more concerned with finding you than stopping to grab some clothes. You sit tight and I’ll be back in an hour tops okay?” Dean handed Sam the canteen and also a bag of M&M’s from his duffle before he turned to head back for the car.

Sam chuckled as he took a sip of water and ate a handful of the colorful candy. His brother had been right, he needed to decide and he had a feeling the decision wouldn’t be as hard as he thought.

xxXXxxXXxx

By the time Dean had brought the car back, Sam had tried everything he could think of to reduce the growing need between his legs. But nothing seemed to work. His cock was so hard; he could drive a nail with it. He’d even tried inserting his finger into his own hole and messaging his prostate, but all it did was make him feel like he was going to explode. How was it possible for him to not be able to come?

Of course he knew the damn venom had something to do with it. He remembered the hours that the Incubus has left him wanting only to finally allow him release but only after he had satisfied himself. It was clear the only way he was going to get what he needed was to have someone to fuck him until they came. The young hunter sighed as his brother walked quickly towards him. While he knew Dean would do anything to help him, he wasn’t sure he could do it.

“Sammy?” Dean said softly as he knelt down next to him. 

“Can we just go?” Sam muttered as he tried to hide his obvious arousal. The thought of riding in the car though in his current condition made the young hunter cringe. But what was the alternative? The only time he was comfortable was when he was unconscious—wait…maybe? “Hey Dean?”

“Yeah Sam?” Dean answered.

“Do we still have the sedative in the first aide kit?” A plan was forming that might get them both out of an awkward and most likely life changing situation. If he could sleep long enough, maybe the venom would work its way out of his system.

Dean nodded in understanding as he stood and walked towards the trunk. He returned with Sam’s duffle and the first aid kit. “But first you get yourself dressed and in the car. I’m not carrying your heavy ass if I don’t have to.”

A short time later, Sam sat in the passenger seat. He smiled as he took the pills from his brother and swallowed them with the bottle of water they had found in the car. Dean placed the sleeping bag around him before he closed the door. As he started the car he turned to check on Sam. “M’kay Dean…”

A soft chuckle filled the car. “Sure you are Sammy. Take a nap. We should be at the cottage within the hour and then you can sleep off the rest of the venom.”

“What if it doesn’t work?” Sam asked softly as his eyes began to droop.

“Then we go to Plan B…” Dean said as he started the car.

“I always hate Plan B…it never works!” Sam managed before he dropped off to sleep.

xxXXxxXXxx

Dean stepped into the bedroom his brother had been using at the cottage. It had been almost six hours since he’d given Sam the sedative. While he knew Sam’s idea was a good one he also knew they couldn’t keep his brother sedated forever. He’d made some inquiries and so far no one seemed to know anything about the Incubus’s venom. Garth thought it would have been released much like the Siren’s venom, when the monster died. 

But apparently that wasn’t the case since Sam was still sporting a rather impressive boner the last time he checked. A soft cry brought him out of his thoughts as Sam’s eyes fluttered open. Dean immediately knew something was wrong because his pupils were much larger than the irises. “Sammy, you feeling okay?”

“GAH! Make it stop! Please Dean!” Sam cried as he curled in on himself, his fist grabbing his cock and pumping it frantically as he tried to relieve the pressure. Dean stood and walked over to the first aid kit. He grabbed the pills and walked back over towards the bed. 

“Before I give these to you, I want you to eat something and drink. Can you do that Sammy?” Dean knew his brother hadn’t eaten while with the Incubus and he was also showing signs of dehydration. While he could eventually use IV’s if needed, he preferred to avoid it if possible. 

Sam shook his head as he continued to thrust into his own hand. “NO! God Dean, I need…please, I’ll do anything!” The oldest Winchester shook his head sadly as he watched his brother frantically grinding into the mattress. If he was this bad after six hours, then what would he be like in another six? Apparently the venom wasn’t diminished through sleep. 

“Okay Sammy, I’m going to help you…” Dean ran his hand through Sam’s sweat soaked hair. He smiled when Sam leaned into his hand, a soft moan escaping from his lips. It wasn’t idea, but for the first time in a long time his brother needed something from Dean and he wasn’t going to walk away. Decision made, Dean quickly removed his clothes and crawled into the bed behind his brother. 

“What…what are you doing?” Sam stuttered as he tried to pull away.

“Shhh…it will be okay Sammy. I promise.” Dean whispered as he gently stroked Sam’s hair before moving to stroke his back. He could feel his brother shudder under his touch. Dean thought he might have trouble, especially since he normally didn’t swing this way. But as Sam’s butt ground into his cock, he felt it begin to fill. 

“Hold that thought Sammy, I need to grab something.” Dean quickly exited the bed and went to dig through his duffle. After searching for what felt like eternity he come up with a small tube of lube. It wasn’t much, but it would have to be enough for now.

He crawled back into the bed and uncapped the bottle. He had to admit he was a bit nervous but when Sam groaned and whined, he knew he had to hurry. He could see the veins on Sam’s neck extending and was concerned he would stroke out or worse if he didn’t help him get some relief. “Okay Sammy, I’m going to just stretch you a bit…”

“Just do it Dean!” Sam cried out as he pressed his ass back against Dean’s cock.

Dean slapped his brother’s ass cheek before he gently began to insert his finger. “We’re going to do this right Sam. I won’t hurt you…never hurt you Sammy.” The oldest Winchester continued to thrust his finger into his brother’s channel until he could feel Sam literally vibrating beneath him hand. He added a second and then a third finger, working his brother open as quickly as he could. After a few moments, he could tell Sam was beyond caring.

“I’m going to make this fast and dirty Sam. I’ll try to come as quickly as I can—the bastard said I had to come inside you before you’d be able to come. But if you want to do it before, then you do it okay?” Dean saw his brother nod quickly. He took a deep breath and began to move inside his brother. “So tight…” He moaned as he stopped before backing out and going back in. Each time he managed to get further inside until finally he was balls deep.

“Gonna start moving Sammy. You let me know if I hurt you…” Dean said as he pushed Sam’s leg further forward and began to pump in and out at a more rapid pace. He continued to thrust until at last he felt his balls draw up and his climax filled his brother’s ass. 

Dean reached down and began to pump his brother’s cock. “Come for me Sammy!” With a loud cry his brother screamed through his release. Once again, Dean was surprised at how hard his brother came. His body shuddered and the veins on his neck extended. When the final spurt covered Dean’s hand, he felt his brother’s body go limp.

The oldest Winchester patted Sam on the shoulder. “Get some sleep Sam. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

xxXXxxXXxx

It had been a rough couple of weeks but finally the venom appeared to be out of his system. Sam sat in the tub and washed his body over and over again. Even though he knew it wasn’t his fault, he still felt dirty. Dean had continued to be there for him and had given him what he needed as often as he could. When Dean was too tired, then Sam took a sedative until his brother was ready. 

Now that Sam’s libido was back where it belonged, they had decided to just forget the past week. At least that was the way Dean was acting. He’d made it clear the next move was up to Sam. He was fine with continuing with what they had both come to enjoy. However, he couldn’t go as far as seeing them as more than ‘brothers with benefits’ as Dean put it. 

Sam had to agree. He wasn’t ready to go the whole way into a committed relationship like that with Dean or anyone for that matter. After all, his track record so far had not been stellar. Besides, as much as he loved his brother—he didn’t love him in that way. Since it was up to Sam he’d decided to just leave things as they are for now and see where it goes in the future. It didn’t need to be decided today or anytime soon. For now he just wanted to learn to be brothers again.

A knock at the door brought Sam out of his thoughts. “Don’t stay in there too long Sammy, dinner is ready.” There was a pause. “And don’t tell me you aren’t hungry! If you lose any more weight, you’ll be able to be knocked over by a pixie.”

Sam shook his head. His brother was definitely in mother hen mode again. Part of him wanted to rebel. Especially since he’d spent so long trying to prove to his brother he could stand on his own. Yet when he remembered how if felt to not have his brother in his life, the rebellion was quickly quelled. He’d had enough time to really think about his life and what he wanted. Somewhere along the line, he’d lost sight of what was most important to him—his brother. 

So he’d continue to hunt by his brother’s side because Dean was right. He couldn’t pretend that there was nothing in the night any more than he could walk away from the one person who had always been there for him. He and his brother had a job and it was important. As he stood and dried off a new resolve formed. 

Now all he had to do was tell Dean…


	7. Epilogue

Dean sat at the kitchen table and waited for Sam to come out of the bathroom. He knew Sam was still upset over everything that happened but he wasn’t going to let his brother brood about it. The fact he and Sam had been making out like bunnies for the past week didn’t mean things had to change. Sam was still his little brother, a pain in the ass and the second best hunter on the planet. 

Of course, he was still wondering if Sam would be beside him or if he would decide he wanted a normal life with Amelia. He couldn’t blame his brother if he chose the latter. After all, if he’d been with his former girlfriend, he wouldn’t be in the bath tub again trying to wash way a guilt that wasn’t his. Still he had to wonder if Sam would be happy knowing what they knew. Sure he’d managed to turn off his phones for a time, but Sam had felt responsible for Kevin and he had admitted he still kept an eye on things. Once a hunter, always a hunter. 

He looked up as his brother entered the room. The last two weeks had been hard on his brother. He’d lost too much weight and he still looked like a feather could knock him over. Luckily they still could spend some down time at the cottage. He’d called Garth and told him they were still on R&R until further notice. It was weird to be checking in with the man but he had to admit while he was no Bobby Singer, he was damn close. 

“Hey Dean.” Sam said softly as he took his seat. Dean placed the plate of pasta in front of his brother along with a large salad. He watched as Sam swallowed before he began the nightly ritual of playing with his food. 

“You need to eat Sam.” Dean said simply as he took his own seat.

“I know—I’m just not hungry.” His brother replied.

Dean sighed. “I know it’s hard Sammy. Hell, with all the shit we’ve both been through it’s a wonder we aren’t in a padded cell right now.”

“Been there done that—twice technically…” Sam replied with a slight quirk to his lips.

“Smart ass!” Dean shook his head as he chuckled. “The point is, you’ve been through enough to know none of this was your fault right?”

Sam nodded. “I know Dean.”

“So why the long face? Is it because of those guys?” Dean took a bite of his food and tried to swallow it without choking on it. He still had nightmares of what was done to Sam, including the assholes who took advantage of the situation. Monsters he got, but humans never made any sense to him.

His brother shrugged. “I don’t know how to explain it Dean. I just feel so…dirty.” He held up his hand before Dean could intercede. “I know it doesn’t make sense because I understand I wasn’t in control and I also know I’ve had worse done to me…” Sam shuddered for a moment as he closed his eyes before he cleared his throat and continued. “It’s just gonna take me some time to get my head on straight Dean. I’ve done it before and I’ll do it again. So stop worrying okay?”

“Not going to happen bro. Worrying about little brothers is on page 1 of the big brother’s handbook.” Dean grinned as he saw his brother’s eyes roll. He’d missed this more than he thought, the teasing and just being siblings for a time. It had been so long since they’d been able to just breathe. “I’ve already told Garth we won’t be available for a couple more weeks…”

Sam looked up. “But I can hunt Dean. I’ve thought about it and you’re right, I needed to decide on one direction. I can’t keep splitting my focus or I’ll wind up getting one or both of us killed.” His brother looked down and continued to move the food around on his plate. Dean coughed and raised an eyebrow as he looked at the plate. With a sigh Sam picked up the fork and took a bite. 

“So what did you decide Sammy?” Dean asked nonchalantly even though he could feel his heart beating in his chest. While he would understand and support his brother if he decided to go back to Amelia, a part of him railed against not having his brother by his side. 

The youngest Winchester took another bite of food and then took a swig of beer before he looked at Dean. “Well going back to Amelia would be kind of awkward right now and to be honest, while I care for her a great deal, I’m not sure if what we had was love or just two lost people holding onto each other to keep them from drowning.”

“You could always find someone else Sammy.” Dean said softly. He didn’t know all the details but he figured Sam had left Amelia before they’d gotten back together so something had to have happened. Some day maybe Sam would tell him about it. But for now, he was fine with whatever his brother wanted to share.

Sam continued eating for a few more minutes before he sat back and glanced outside the window. “I guess after all we’ve been through I kind of forgot that we do make a difference. I know there will always be more monsters and that we can’t save everyone. But when Kevin was grabbed by Crowley, I realized without us he would have been killed or worse. Sure there would have been another prophet maybe, but how many would have died in the meantime.”

“You can still walk away Sammy. There are other hunters.” Dean started and stopped when Sam looked back at him. 

“I know that Dean but I also know you and I are one of the best out there. I mean who else has literally been to Hell and back except for us?” Sam smiled softly at his brother.

“Yeah, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about our vacation plan—we need a new one that doesn’t include alternate universes.” Dean replied.

Sam laughed. “Fine, next time we can actually go see the Grand Canyon.”

Dean paused as he caught Sam’s statement. He looked at his brother he continued to smile at him. “So you want to go with me to see the Grand Canyon? Dude I was talking more like Las Vegas! I mean the chicks and the Casinos and the free food—what’s not to like? I’m sure I can swing by and pick you up from where ever you end up.”

Sam shook his head. “Why you planning on leaving me some place?”

The oldest Winchester smiled as he realized what his brother was saying. He’d made his choice and was staying with him. He managed to swallow another bite of food before he grinned up at Sam. “Naw, I kinda like having your skinny ass around. Besides, you come in handy now and then.”

Sam huffed as he pushed his plate away and stood to leave the room. “I think I’m gonna take a nap.”

“Sure princess Samantha. Just let me take care of the dirty dishes, wash the floors and do your laundry. I wouldn’t want you to break a nail or anything.” Dean complained but he smiled as he realized his brother was already gone. At least he only left to take a nap and not to live somewhere else. 

“You get to cook breakfast Sam!” Dean called out as he began to clear the table. It was nice to get back to their normal. 

After all, they still had work to do…


End file.
